Beyblade: Metal Masters
Beyblade: Metal Masters (Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion in Japan) is the second season of Beyblade: Metal Fusion and the the fifth season of the Beyblade anime. It will premiere in the United States, Fall 2011. It is preceded by Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is succeded by Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. Overview It has officially ended in Japan being succeded by Metal Fight Beyblade: 4D. It was licensed by Nelvana, under the name Beyblade: Metal Masters. Nelvana is currently looking for parties interested for this season. Beyblade Metal Masters Products The Beyblade packaging will be brand-new. XTS Beyblade (X'treme '''T'op 'S'ystem) The XTS Beyblades are Beyblades that are heavier and more agressive than normal Beys, they also have tracks that look similiar to the 230 Track that is included in Flame Byxis 230WD". So far Hasbro has released a picture of one of these called "Tornado Eagle". Rip Gauge Launcher A Beyblade Launcher with a speed measuring device that will determine how powerful the launch of the Beyblade was. IR Remote Control Beyblade "IR" stands for "Infrared" hence, the remote control feature. This is a handheld Beyblade Launcher with sound effects in the controller. For about 15 seconds, you can control the speed and direction of your Beyblade while it's spinning in the Beystadium. It will cost $30 US Dollars and will be this Fall. Triple Battle Set A Beyblade Set with three interchangable cores, a Beystadium and, 2 Beyblades. Beyblade's are confirmed to be Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F and Meteo LDrago LW105LF, the colors are different just like the original Vortex Stadium Set. Cores included are the "zip" core which causes tops to move in a straight line, the"chaos" core which causes chaotic and wild movement and the "deflector" core which affects right spin tops and left spin tops differently. Tornado Beystadium A Beystadium with a spinning spinner. It will look similar to the Japanese Tornado Beystadium as the auto-parts will be different. Duotron Launcher A Beyblade Launcher able to launch 2 Beyblades at the same time. Electro Battlers The line of bigger Beyblades with lights and sounds will return. Boosters Some beyblades will come without launchers. It is unknown if non-legend beyblades will be boosters, but some legend beys are released in some countries as Beyblade: Metal Masters boosters. Story Gingka and his friends meet a new Blader named Masamune Kadoya. Masamune is a new Blader who joins Gingka's group and will stop at nothing to defeat him. The WBBA sponsors a new Beyblade tournament called "Big Bang Bladers". A world tournament where four representatives of a country around the world gather and Beyblade to become the world champions. When Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa and Yu are chosen as the representatives of Japan, they won't hold anything back to win Big Bang Bladers! Characters Team Gan Gan Galaxy '''Gingka Hagane: Gingka returns to enter Big Bang Bladers. With a new Beyblade, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F and his tag-partner, Masamune, they are determined to win. When he battles, Gingka will find his Blader's Spirit. Masamune Kadoya: 'A new Beyblader who joins Gingka's team and sets out to defeat Gingka in order to become the number one Blader. With his Beyblade, Ray Striker D125CS, he and Gingka are ready to win Big Bang Bladers. 'Tsubasa Otori: Tsubasa returns as a part of Gingka's team, entering Big Bang Bladers with his Blade, Earth Eagle 145WD. However he is having problems with his own "dark side." Yu Tendo: '''Joining Gingka's team Yu, is prepared to fight fiercely in Big Bang Bladers, partnered with Flame Libra T125ES. '''Madoka Amano: '''The Beyblade Mechanic of Gingka's team returns and is always there to give Gingka and the gang advice when Beyblading. Team Garcias (Brazillian Team) There are four members in this team, three boys and one girl. They all seem to wear green clothing. '''Argo: Leader of the team, he fights with Ray Gil 100RSF. Ian: Owns a Cyclone Herculeo 105F. Enzo: Often partners with Selen. Owns a Ray Gasher M145Q. Selen: Often partners with Enzo. Owns a Ray Gasher 125SF. Team Wild Fang Kyoya Tategami: 'Declaring himself a rival of Gingka and determined to beat him, he enters Big Bang Bladers but in a team against Gingka called Team Wild Fang. With his Rock Leone 145WB, he's not holding anything back and is ready to beat Gingka. 'Nile: A new Beyblader born in Africa like Kyoya. With his Bey, Vulcan Horuseus 145D, he's ready to help Kyoya in their quest to be number one. Demure: 'Demure is a not-so-confident Blader, but she has alot of spirit and is good and helpful to her friends. Also, she is like a living version of Madoka's Computer, so she can read a Bey's performance as if she sees it in slow motion. She uses this to her advantage when she is battling alone or with others. Her beyblade is Counter Scorpio 145D. 'The Masked Blader: 'The last addition to Team Wild Fang. With his toughness he is ready to win with his Dark Bull H145SD. He is actually Benkei in a wrestlers outfit. Team Wang Hu Zhong (Chinese Team) 'Da Xiang Wang: 'The somewhat leader of Team Wang Fu Zhong. A calm but serious Blader who has what it takes to win with his Blade, Rock Giraffe R145WB. 'Chi-Yun Li: 'Although a short one, he is very serious in Beyblading in order to win with his Thermal Lacerta WA130HF. 'Zhou Xing: 'A chinese star loved by his many fangirls who he signs autographs to. With his Bey, Poison Virgo ED145ES. 'Mei Mei: 'The only female of the team. She thinks of Chi-Yun as a lord and bows at all of his commands. With her Hyper Aquario 105F, she's sure to win. Team Excalibur (European Team) 'Julius Caesar: The leader of the team who is strong-willed and a calm Blader who never gets scared in a battle is ready to compete with his Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. Sophie: A member of Team Excaliber who tag-teams with Wells most of the time. Her Beyblade is Grand Cetus T125RS. Wells: A Beyblader who hails from England. His Beyblade is Grand Cetus WD145RS. George: He owns a Grand Capricorn 145D. Team Desert Blaze (Arabian Team) Gasur: He's the leder of the team, and owns a Northern Cross 125FS. Kare: Owns a blue Rock Raven DF145B. Aiden: Owns a yellow Rock Raven DF145B. Team Chandora (Indian Team) Raak: Owns a Tornado Leone. Ravtt: Owns a Burn Southern Cross. Vrinket: Owns a blue Killer Beafowl UW145EWD. Team Lovushka (Russian Team) Puten: The leader and manager of the team and the commander of the "Russian Space Endevor." Aleksei: A member of Team Lavshuka whos main ambition is to go into space with his team-mate, Nowaguma. He battles with Burn Wolf SW145FS. Nowaguma: A Beyblader who wants to go into space with his team-mate, Aleksei. His Blade is, Rock Orso D125B. Dora: A strong-minded Russian who does not hesitate to show her irritation. Her Bey is Rock Scorpio T125JB. Team Star Breakers (American Team) [[Dr. Ziggurat|'Dr. Ziggurat']]: The man who will lead Team Star Breakers as Doji led Dark Nebula. He triumphs with his Bey, Screw Capricorn 90MF. Damian Hart: The leader of the team who also works for Dr. Ziggurat at HD Academy. A villian and the rival of Gingka who will do anything to win. His Beyblade is Hell Kerbecs BD145DS. Zeo Abyss : A member of Team Star Breaker who was once friends but now enemies of Masamune. His Blade is Flame Byxis 230WD. Jack: This member of Team Star Breakers, is quick and ferocious. Similar to Reiji but does not intend to destroy Beys. Although mediocre and a loud-mouth like Ryuga in Metal Fusion, with his Evil Beafowl UW145EWD he's ready to win. [[Faust|'Faust']]: A brain-washed version of the once named, Toby who is very loyal to Dr. Ziggurat. He Beyblades with the infamous, Twisted Tempo 145WD. Other Kenta Yumiya: Kenta returns determined to win. With Flame Sagittario C145S he'll do all his best. Ryuga: 'After the fierce battle between him and Gingka, he has changed. He is much more calm, cool and, friendly to Gingka and the gang due to breaking free from L-Drago's power which corrupted him. Although, this doesn't stop him from being Gingka's rival. He is now more of a teacher to Tsubasa in order to stop Tsubasa's "dark side." With a new Bey, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, he is ready to compete in Big Bang Bladers. He enters Big Bang Bladers to defeat Jack and his Killer Beafowl from Team Star Breakers. Trivia *The name "'Metal Masters" was used in some of Hasbro's Beyblades during the original series of Beyblade. They had a unique sticker on the packaging that read, Metal Master. *The Battle between Gingka and Damian is similar to that of the first Beyblade series ever created. The fact that Tyson was trapped in the ice trap, is the same as Gingka is trapped in Hell. No information tells whether this was intentional or was it just a coincidence. *The new Beys have Printed Face Bolts like Galaxy Pegasus and the Legends Boosters like Counter Leone with no ripcords. Gallery Bdhahdahnbnjjb.png|English Logo MetalMastersJapaneseLogo.PNG|Japanese logo Metal Masters.png|Metal Masters logo, anime in English Pegasus.png|Galaxy Pegasus in Metal Masters Videos Video:Beyblade Metal Masters - English Dub Teaser Trailer Video:Beyblade: Metal Masters - Intro Video:New York Toy Fair: Hasbro Beyblade Metal Masters Toy Line Up For 2011 Video:Beyblade Metal Masters Hasbro 2011 Beyblades Preview Category:Beyblade seasons Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Anime